


Is It Wrong?

by Zianourrylovesme (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Harry, Guilt, M/M, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zianourrylovesme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Is it wrong that I want to fuck you on our kitchen table?”</p><p>“Is it wrong that I like that idea?”</p><p>(insert rough bathroom sex and wala)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is It Wrong?

Harry propped himself up on the pubs faulty bathroom sink cautiously, subconsciously aware of the fact that he might break it, his eyes staring at everything and nothing as he fantasized about fucking Louis on the kitchen table. This was a little dream of Harry’s, and had been for a while, but he would never be able to do it, because Louis was straight.

The bathroom door opened, and Louis stepped in quietly, shutting the door softly behind him, locking it as a second thought, as Louis didn’t want to be interrupted.. Harry had left the room very quickly when the stripper had come out onto the stage, and Louis had found that strange; normally Harry was the one who stayed for the stripper. Leaning up against the door, Louis watched Harry as he gazed at the far wall, not seeming to notice Louis was there.

Harry imagined the hot feel of Louis clenching around his and moaned out Louis’ name quietly, but not quiet enough. Louis straightened quickly, wondering why such a noise, along with his name, would come out of Harry’s mouth so… So sexually.

 Harry let his head hang in shame as the fantasy ended, a slow spiral of love going downward into the recesses of Harry’s mind, love that was wrong and forbidden. Louis coughed, then laughed slightly, taking a small step for man, a leap for mankind, and saying,”Is it wrong that I wanna fuck you over that sink right now?” Harry started, his head snapping up to face Louis with an expression that only Harry could perfect; shame, lust, and confusion.

Adjusting quickly, Harry’s croaky voice grated out,”Is it wrong that I want to fuck you on our kitchen table?”

“Is it wrong that I like that idea?” Louis said, uncertainty an edge in his voice as he took a step closer to Harry.

“Is it wrong that I have wet dreams about you every night?” Harry said, not knowing where he was going with this.

“Is it wrong that I jack off to random sexy pictures of you on Twitter?” Louis asked.

Another step.

“Is it wrong that I watch your ass more than the fans when we’re on stage?” Harry asked shakily.

“Is it wrong that I want to touch your where a woman has never been?” Louis asked brokenly, hating the desperation in his voice.

A third step.

“Is it wrong that I would really like you to do that?” Harry replied, now breathless at the heat that was trapped in their conversation.

“Is it wrong that I love it when you twerk in your thongs because it makes your delicious ass shake?” Louis asked, before cracking up as he realized what he had just said, and how stupid it had sounded.

“Is it wrong that when you say stupid things I want to fuck you until you cry?”

That shut Louis up, and he managed to take a fourth step, now face to face with Harry in the small bathroom, theirs breath mingling. Neither of them had known the other was gay until this random conversation, and they both knew that after this random conversation, they were going to fuck.

Hard, thought Harry.

Louis took a half step, and brought his body in between Harry’s body, the hard ridges of muscle pressed together like nobody’s business. Louis kissed Harry and said,”Is it wrong that if the sink breaks, I’m not gonna stop?” Harry stared bewildered for a second before grabbing Louis’ head, pulling the older lad into a much longer kiss that tilted the earth sideways.

Louis wasted no time, and grabbed Harry’s ass, defying the laws of physics by bringing Harry closer than possible, grinding his halfway-there erection into Harry’s prominent rock hard dick. Harry moaned into Louis mouth, tightening his fingers in Louis’ curly hair, and began grinding back just as hard, his legs wrapping around Louis’ body of their own accord. Louis moaned as Harry ground what looked so nice in a thong, but what was really a monster into Louis’ ‘little’ problem, and Louis made the decision to fast forward a bit.

Harry felt cool fingers graze his chest as Louis unbuttoned his shirt quickly, and felt a fire ignite in each and every one of his nerve endings, prompting him to pull Louis’ sweater, the only thing he had been wearing it seemed, away from Louis’ body as soon as Louis had finished taking off Harry’s plaid long sleeved shirt. Bare chested, they let their fingers and tongues explore untouched yet oh so wanted land, the sink creaking dangerously as they rubbed relentlessly against each other, like bunnies in a frenzy.

Harry was the bold one, going for Louis’ zipper like it would save his life, working it very well for a guy with his eyes closed, slipping his left hand into the sagging jeans Louis had chosen to wear that night, a keening sound coming from Louis as Harry brushed flesh. Louis hadn’t worn anything under the jeans. Harry lightly traveled his fingers down the length of Louis’ shaft, his pinkie burying itself into the thick pubic hair at the base, the curls tantalizingly damp from a shower Louis must have had earlier.

Louis moaned softly as harry let his fingers find the slit on the head, brushing the dribbles of pre-cum onto his forefinger slowly, the mere touch provoking an involuntary buck from Louis’ hips, and a chuckle from Harry as he broke the kiss, regaining his breath.

“Is it wrong that when you do that, I picture being buried inside of you while you scream my name and cum?” Harry whispered into Louis’ ear as he ran his fingers lazily up and down the elongated rod.

Louis whined loudly, pushing his face into Harry’s neck while thrusting into Harry’s hand, his hips moving quickly as he basically pleasured himself. Harry tightened his grip, taking over and twisting his hand slightly while his thumb never left the head.

Louis grabbed Harry’s shoulders hard as he clenched his teeth, ground out,”Is it wrong that when you say that, I want you to do it to me?”

Harry laughed silently, using his other hand to unzip his own jeans, taking his hand out of Louis’ pants just long enough to lift himself up and pull off his khakis, not expecting Louis to drop to his knees in front of Harry, his navy blue eyes shining with arousal in the dark.

Harry’s hands tightened on the rounded edge of the sink as a wet, pink tongue darted out, Louis hands taking hold of Harry, his face only barely seen in the dim light of the bathroom, and circled his tongue around the bulbous head of Harry’s proudly erect buddy, leaving a trail of saliva that wrapped around the tip, causing a drop of precious white liquid to splash on the floor.

Harry didn’t want to fuck, he wanted to be fucked. Pulling Louis up, he switched their positions, not wasting precious time, taking all of Louis’ package, a big one it was, and not even gagging once, left a generous coating of saliva, because Harry feared for his ability to walk ever again if they went dry.

Harry continued sucking, his tongue doing beautiful things to Louis, whowas now gripping Harry’s hair, pushing and pulling Harry in the direction he wanted him to go, coming perilously close to blowing when suddenly, Harry slid his mouth off of Louis, a pop resulting from Harry sucking slightly harder right at the end.

Standing up, Harry once again spun the two around, until his ass was half off, half on the sink, and opened his legs, Louis stepping into the ‘V’ of Harry’s body. Dick resting close to Harry’s opening, Louis looked into Harry’s eyes for the go, pushing into Harry when he nodded quickly.

Groaning at the slight pain if Harry being a bit TOO tight, Louis kept going, praying it would get better.

It did.

Louis was soon completely covered in Harry’s silken heat, and it was everything he had ever dreamed, and more. Harry was filled to the brim, a tingling beginning at the tips of his toes as he thought to himself,’This feels GOOD’. Louis cautiously moved, the only sound in the dirty confines of the bathroom being he and Harry’s heavy breathing, and kissed up Harry’s neck, groaning out,”Is it wrong that I never want this to end?”

“Is it wrong that I agree with you, and would stay in this bathroom forever so it doesn’t?” Harry panted, the tingle moving up to the base of his spine as Louis rotated his hips slightly, his hands holding onto Harry’s hips as he brushed their lips together before saying,”Is it wrong that I would help you barricade the door?”

Harry chuckled weakly, though it was more of a cry, as Louis delicately pulled almost all the way out, before flicking his hips and slamming back in, hoping to find that magic spot. Harry’s shriek, muffled by Louis lips, told him he had. Louis did the same thing again, slamming harder than before, and granted as Harry kissed Louis, a bruising motion, before moving his lips down to Louis collar bone, sucking at it for a few moments as Louis thrusted away, before connecting his lips with Louis’ once more for a much softer kiss.

Harry felt his toes curling as the pleasure grew slowly, and bit Louis lip slightly, hoping he got the sign to go faster. Louis not only went fast, he pushed harder, but every action has a consequence, and just as Louis thrusted a third time as hard as humanely possible, the sink broke.

Louis caught Harry just in time, the porcelain tumbling a short two feet to the ground, emitting a tinkling sound as it broke into many diamond like shards. Louis paused for a second, before improvising and pushing Harry up against the wall that was conveniently right next to the now broken sink.

As Louis started thrusting again, Harry managed to breath out,”Is it wrong that I think it’s fucking sexy when you break things?” Louis couldn’t answer, as he was cumming, the feeling of the hot liquid filling Harry setting off the younger lad. Louis could only groan as Harry tightened around him, the natural reaction prolonging Louis’ orgasm, with prolonged Harry’s in turn. In the end, Harry was pecking kisses all across louis’ face, and over the proudly swelled hickey, while Louis answered the question from earlier.

“Is it wrong that I could keep going right now?”

Harry never answered.

Thirty minutes and two rounds later, Harry lay back against the bathroom floor, not even ready to feel sexually sated, but his heart was bursting with happiness with the love he had found. Louis lay his head on Harry’s chest, breathing hard, and said,”Is it wrong that I love you?”

Harry smiled,”Is it wrong that  _I_ love  _you_?”

Louis chuckled, pulling himself up quickly  to kiss the Holmes Chapel boy before sitting up and stretching. Time to face the world.

Harry gathered their clothes off the floor slowly, grabbed some paper towels and used the one remaining sink to wet them, then wiped the half-dried cum off of Louis’ beautiful body, not yet ready to stop touching it. Louis buttoned up Harry’s shirt for him after cleaning his chest off with some paper towels also, zipping up Harry’s khakis mournfully.

Soon, both boys looked proper, with the exception of sex hair, which resulted from round two, where Harry was facing the wall. With hands linked together, Harry unlocked the door, and both boys stepped out.

The hallway was empty, the faint sound of music coming from one direction, moans coming from another. It’s safe to say they went for the music. Walking down the hall, they came to the room with the music, finding numerous woman in different stages of undress, seemingly practising a dance routine. Moving forward again, they neared a room labeled ‘ _PRIVATE ROOM_ ’, and they both immediately remembered this being the room they came from.

Pushing the door open, Harry stepped inside first, seeing the other three sitting in their chairs, a confused expression settling on his face as they all started doing the ‘cut-it-out’ motion with their necks, almost like they were telling him to leave. Louis pushed Harry aside, high off of gravy, and walked right into the war zone.

The stripper started screaming at Louis, her speech mixed with what sounded like Spanish or French, and waving her hands in the air, as though this would seem threatening, even though she was a whole four and a half feet.

Harry chuckled at that though. He was a whole two feet taller than this stripper, and she was trying to scare them? The stripper didn’t like that laugh. She jumped off the stage, walking straight up to harry, craning her neck to look him in the eye while saying, more like yelling,”You think this funny?! I get paid by you, then you leave! GET OUT!”

His mother had taught him right, so Harry calmly took out his wallet, handed the woman a couple hundreds, reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand, then pulled him out of the room, calling the rest of the boys to come with him.

Out on the curb, Louis leaned on Harry as Liam hailed a cab, and Niall and Zayn debated asking what happened. Niall took the chance.

“Why did you guys leave?”

Louis smiled, then said,”Would it be wrong if I said we had mind blowing sex in the bathroom three times and I regret nothing?”

Niall smiled cheekily,”No, it would just be  _way_  to much information. I’m happy for you guys.”

Zayn nodded his head in agreement, stepping forward to slap Louis on the back, while Liam put his arm around Niall and said,”Sex must always be in your room, nowhere else, no surrogates until marriage, and no sex tapes. Clear?”

Harry nodded, wide eyed, and choked out,”Sex in our room only, no surrogates till marriage, no sex tapes. Got it.”

Louis laughed and said,”Is it wrong that I love your sex hair Harry?”

Liam rubbed Niall’s back as he choked on air, and Zayn snorted loudly as harry shook his head mockingly at Louis while saying,”Is it wrong that I put your sweater on backwards?”


End file.
